callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
RPG-7
The RPG-7 (Russian: РПГ-7) is a widely-produced, portable, shoulder-launched, anti-tank rocket propelled grenade weapon. The ruggedness, simplicity, low cost, and effectiveness of the RPG-7 have made it the most widely used RPG in the world. Currently around 40 countries use the weapon, and it is manufactured in a number of variants by nine countries. It is also popular with irregular and guerrilla forces. The RPG has been used in almost all conflicts across all continents since the mid-1960s from the Vietnam War to the present day War in Afghanistan and Iraq War. The Soviet Union-developed RPG-7 and now it is the most widely distributed and used RPG in the world.The Soviets developed the basic design of this RPG, in the form of the RPG-2, during World War II, combining important design features of the US Bazooka and the German Panzerfaust. Some versions are disposible and some can be reloaded and used again. In this case reloadable. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, it is often used by OpFor, Ultranationalists, and Loyalists. It can be used to destroy Mi-24s and BMP-2s and ammo is often available. In multiplayer, it can be used as a Tier 1 Perk, which will allow the player to spawn with 2 rockets. However, this perk cannot be accessed if a player's primary weapon has a grenade launcher or grip attachment. The RPG cannot be hip-fired, as pulling the right trigger automatically brings up the sights. RPGs are extremely inaccurate outside of medium range, as the rockets' flight path tends to corkscrew wildly beyond that. It is the main anti-vehicle weapon in the game. The RPG is typically used to shoot down enemy helicopters, as it is one of the few weapons that can do any significant damage to it in a single shot. One shot from an RPG alone will not be enough to bring down a helicopter, however, and a second RPG or a few more shots from a primary weapon are required to bring one down, since one direct hit with an RPG does 1000 damage to a helicopter which sports 1100 Health. If the Infinite Ammo cheat is on, (single-player only) it fires indefinitely, making it the most lethal weapon to use the cheat with (along with the more controllable M203). However, this is counteracted by the fact that after a few shots, the player will have moved back from their original position significantly, possibly putting them in danger of a close-range explosion, and that after the first shot a huge trail of smoke obscures the players view, making it impossible to aim effectively. Finally, if a rocket hits a nearby wall, the weapon's lethality can be experienced by the player, or their teammates, resulting in the player being killed by his or her own rocket. Image:rpg7_4.png|RPG-7 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Image:rpg7iron_4.png|Iron sights Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The RPG-7 appears as the only launcher in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The DS variant of this weapon is almost identical to the console version in terms of damage and reload time. Differences include the sights, the fact that it can be hip fired (though no reticle appears, forcing the player to use the sights for mid to long range combat), and it will leave a burn mark wherever it hits. In single player, the RPG-7 is available for pickup in the levels First to Fight, if you quickly kill the OpFor soldier using it, and Intervention when you use it to take down an Ultranationalist Mi-24. It can be seen being used by enemies in certain levels such as Hard Impact and Exodus. In mulitplayer, the RPG-7 is available again. But unlike the console and PC multi-player, the RPG-7 is available as a primary weapon, not a perk (since there were no perks on the DS at that time). When selected, the player will spawn with one rocket in the launcher and five in the reserve ammunition, as opposed to two in the console and PC versions. However, once the rockets are used up, the player will be forced to use his/her side arm or swap the RPG for another weapon, making this an uncommon weapon in multiplayer. File:rpg7_ds.png File:rpg7iron_ds.png|Iron sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The RPG-7 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is used by the OpFor, Brazilian Militia, and Russian Army in single player, and is available in Special Ops. The RPG has different skins in the campaign, ranging from normal, tan color to white in the snowy missions. In multiplayer, it is the last launcher unlocked and is one of the three that come with two shots. It is unlocked at Level 65. The RPG-7 remains extremely inaccurate at long ranges, where it tends to curve off course, usually upwards, though it is still far more accurate than it used to be in Call of Duty 4. One way to compensate for the inaccuracy of the weapon is to simply crouch. A major advantage with the RPG-7 in Multiplayer is, since it's an unguided rocket, flares from killstreak aircraft will not affect the projectile. On the downside, the RPG-7, like the AT4, does not inflict as much damage to aircraft as compared to the other launchers, with many aircraft able to survive a direct hit from one, but it may destroy a harrier in one hit. The RPG-7 can only be fired via its rather bulky iron sights and cannot be fired from the hip. It appears to have a very slight delay between pushing the fire button and the rocket actually firing. Because it travels generally in a straight line, the RPG-7 handles quite differently from the Thumper or the under-barrel launchers, which fire grenades in a ballistic trajectory. Instead of aiming directly at an enemy soldier, it is most effectively fired at a wall, the ground, or a ceiling near the enemy allowing the splash damage to kill the target. While the RPG-7 can strike helicopters, harriers and other airborne targets and the unguided projectile obviously won't track countermeasures, it lacks the power to bring down some targets in a single shot. The only air vehicles that the RPG-7 can take down in one shot is the UAV and Counter UAV, all of which fly very high and are very small or fast, making them nearly impossible to hit. Players looking for an anti-aircraft weapon would do better with the Stinger. For this reason many people use this weapon as an anti-personnel weapon. Many people may run around the map with an RPG-7 and try to get Multi-kills and gain large amounts of XP. This is most common in large team games, where enemies tend to crowd around objectives or are spawn trapped. This is generally frowned upon, due to the fact that it dosen't take much skill or effort to get the kill(s). The RPG's iron sights are somewhat obstructive, blocking the view of some of the area that the player is aiming at, however the sights are not as obstructive as the AT4. File:Rpg7 6.png|The RPG-7 in Modern Warfare 2 File:RPG-7_iron_6.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The famous RPG-7 appears again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the three launchers available in game. It is the same as its previous counterpart, but uses a scope instead of iron sights and can't be hip fired. File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized.jpg|RPG-7 File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized_Sights.jpg|Scope File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized_Inventory_Icon.jpg|Inventory icon Trivia *In Modern Warfare 2, before the 'Javelin glitch' patch, when the player held a Semtex and swapped back to their rocket launcher, a glitch would occur upon death. Instead of immediately exploding, as with all launchers (excluding the Thumper) the rocket would hover in one spot for about a minute before exploding. Players new to the game would likely end up staring at the floating object and be easy picking for a sniper, or after the allotted time, killed by the explosion. *Sometimes, there will be a glitch in which even though the weapon is out of ammo, a rocket can still be seen in the barrel when it is placed on the ground. *Just like the M203 Grenade Launcher, in real life the RPG-7 has a preset safety distance before it will arm the projectile, this distance is usually 10-20 meters (32-65 feet) depending on the type of grenade used; therefore realistically it shouldn't be possible to kill oneself by shooting an RPG-7 into the ground, or nearby wall, within the game. *When looking at another player firing it, the player can notice that the RPG's rocket doesn't leave the launcher when fired. *Sometimes, when the RPG is shot and you're killed as it flies toward the enemy, the rocket will disappear. This can be seen in the killcam due to the fact that the smoke trail stays but the rocket is not seen. *In Modern Warfare 2, the RPG-7 is the only launcher used by Afghan and Brazilian militants. Tips *Aim the RPG-7 at the ground near your enemy, the ground your enemy is standing on, or at a wall near where your enemy is standing. This is the highest possibility of getting a kill with the RPG-7 and works very well in taking out enemies that are close to each other. As the RPG-7 is highly inaccurate at long-range, this will most likely get a kill or more for close- to mid-range targets. *If you are going to use the RPG-7 in close-quarters, it is a good idea to carry a Blast Shield as the RPG-7 can easily inflict heavy damage to or kill the player in close-combat. *It is not recommended that you use the RPG-7 to take out aerial killstreaks that fly/hover at a high altitude. Such killstreaks include AC-130s, Harriers and Helicopters. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Weapons Category:Russian Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Video